


I Saw You

by WrittenFire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, bagginshield, it happened, song fic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagginshield 17. "I didn't know you could sing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>But the moment that broke the clouds, the moment that shined and finally showed to him why he was so drawn to the man was one he would happily experience again, and again, and again.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multipurposetoolguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/gifts).



> Soo this is happened and I don't know how. I blame my cousin for it. How she got me roped into Bagginshield, I don't know. I know it's just a drabble, but hey, you got to start somewhere right? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it! ^^
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. Neither the Hobbit characters, or the Coldplay song. You can blame my cousin for that one, as well.

If there was one thing Thorin did not expect on this trip, it was to find his One. Unlike his brother Frerin, he did not believe in that old wives tale; a true One pairing had not happened in over two hundred years. Which is why he knew he would never hear the end of this from his friends and family– _especially_  Frerin and Dwalin. The two always got along best when they were teaming up on Thorin.

And to make matters worse, he had not wanted Bilbo along in the first place. When they had stumbled across him and Gandalf in the second town on their tour, somehow the smaller man had ended up a part of their company. Thoring blamed Gandalf for it. It didn't take long for his friends to welcome him in with open arms; he knew that if his nephews were around they would be clinging to one hand each, bright and lively as they always were.

Due to being as stubborn as his sister always accused him of being, it took him long into the journey to finally see what everyone else saw in Bilbo. But the moment that broke the clouds, the moment that shined and finally showed to him why he was so drawn to the man was one he would happily experience again, and again, and again.

They were taking up a corner of the bar, as boisterous as they always were while drinking. Some popular upbeat song that repetitively talked about stars was blaring out of the juke box, one he had never heard before but now would never be able to forget.

" _And I don't care, go on and tear me apart; and I don't care if you do. 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars I think I see you, I think I see you."_

The second he heard his voice, singing along as he nursed his beer from where he sat between Bofur and Nori, it was like the world ceased to exist, his entire being focused on Bilbo. Hearing him sing for the first time was everything the stories had described and more; warmth rushed through him, his heart working double time as he took in that his life was going to be forever changed. His breath left him on a shaky exhale as their gazes connected, tension leaving his frame as he became whole; Thorin knew that the moment they touched, he would feel complete for the first time.

Taking in the flush to Bilbo's cheeks and the wide eyed wonderment on his face, Thorin found himself slowly grinning, excitement flooding him at the thought of them becoming something  _more_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like it? Dislike it? Let me know! :) Leave a comment, if you would. :*)


End file.
